


Skee Rat

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: Junkrat discovers Skee Ball during a small heist and has the time of his life.





	Skee Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Blizzardworld is now open on the PTR for Overwatch and it's been revealed [Junkrat is very good at Skee Ball](https://twitter.com/Overbuff/status/932735829902086144) of all things. So of course I had to write this as fast as possible. It's very small, forgive me for that!

"Roadie, Roadie look!!" 

The plan had been going off without a hitch. Break into the local arcade, shake down the tills left unattended and get out before the noise would alert near by residents of the attack. After all, they'd down the security with one huge blast to the central hub so they were free to do as they please. But no, of course the plan wouldn't go off without a hitch.

Not with Junkrat around.

Roadhog lifted his head to watch the balding, lanky twenty five year old hobble his way over to a skee ball machine. His orange eyes glistening with rapturous joy at the sight of such a thing. It was just another cruel reminder how his childhood had been robbed from him due to the omnium eruption and Roadhog did not want to mull over that here, not now. Preferably not ever.

Junkrat erupted into giggles as he picked up one of the round balls in his good hand and gave it a good squeeze, getting a good feel of the texture that the rubber ball was made of. It had little bubbles, tiny tiny ones he could feel rubbing against his fingers and it was a pleasant feeling. Lifting his gaze he stared down the long lane which led to the multiple circles you were meant to roll the ball into.

While it was known sometimes you could throw, this skee ball had some netting in front of it so the chance of lobbing the balls into the point allotted holes was impossible. 

“Rat. We got a job to do.” Roadhog grunted warningly, in his best threatening tone.

“I know mate I know, but give us a go yeah?” Junkrat asked, looking back to the other with his eyes still shimmering with a childlike wonder. Roadhog groaned and rolled his eyes though Junkrat couldn’t see it, before he gestured vaguely towards him in a ‘go ahead’ hand motion. He could empty the tills easy enough by himself.

At being given permission Junkrat gasped with absolute joy before spinning around and proceeded to roll the balls up the slightly inclined lane towards the protected holes. There were two one hundred holes on the top and set between them was a fifty. Then below the fifty was a forty, then a thirty, twenty, and ten. 

His first roll of the ball went up, arched and landed immediately in the fifty hole. The machine made a happy little ding noise which Junkrat quite liked the noise of, a cute high pitched tone that tickled his ears just right. So to hear it again he threw the next ball just like he had the last one, and again it landed perfectly into the fifty and once again he was rewarded with the happy little noise.

Junkrat giggled every time he heard the noise, and he wasn’t growing sick of it as he proceeded to land fifty after fifty after fifty as the skee ball machine continued to jingle happily as it spat out ticket after ticket. He was just readying another when Roadhog suddenly grabbed his arm, causing the mad Australian bomber to stumble back and his fifty kill streak ended with the ball arching and landing in the ten hole. The skee ball machine sounded its disappointed with a lower pitched ding; still enjoyable but not as much as the fifty.

“OI!” Junkrat spun, glaring at the towering mass that was Roadhog.

“We gotta move. _Now._ ”

Junkrat grumbled a bit, but before he had to abandon the skee ball machine and it's nice noises and shiny lights entirely he entered the name ‘JRAT’ into the scoreboard as it was asking him to enter it. He smiled toothily at the name flashing up there in second place before Roadhog grabbed the wheel attached to his back and yanked him away, and out of the arcade.


End file.
